X Gene
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: Ora Iques is about to realize that he is not so normal as he'd like to think and that his life is about to take a turn for the worst or for the best. Previous Title: "X-Men: I Am a Mutant." Oc Character. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: The Movie. But I do own Ora (Oc character)

Author Note: This was a previous story I had posted months ago, but now it's back and it's here to stay! Please read and Review!

* * *

X-Gene

Ora woke up like any other day, miserable and unhappy. He did his daily routine like he had done every morning of his boring existence, and headed off to school. Nothing ever changed in his life. It was the same as every day of his life, wake up, go to school, get bullied, go home, go to sleep, and then repeat the same cycle.

He frowned when pain began to build up around his eyes, a headache beginning to form. Ora squinted as his vision became blurry and his body heavy. He grunted as he grabbed for the bottle of pills on his nightstand. Opening it he popped two in his mouth and dry-swallowed, ignoring the chalky taste.

Sighing as the pain went away.

Ø Ø

Ora gasped in pain as he was shoved against the shower wall, warm water washing over him. He looked up into the mocking faces of the two boys standing over him, laughing and smirking down at his naked form. All around other boys stared, some ignoring them to get dressed and hurry out of the locker room.

Was the world that cruel, to let someone be bullied like this? Who was he fooling…humans were weak; it was natural for them to fear something that they knew that they could not fight against. And for some reason…he could not blame them.

"Let's see if this fine piece of meat is really a boy!"

Ora gasped as one suddenly descended on him holding him down. Ora struggled and yelled, but no one moved to help him. The other snickered as he knelt and put his hands on Ora's knees, trying to pry them apart. Touching oddly, just as he partner began to lick at his skin.

He was scared.

Ora gasped as a strange feeling came over him, his eyes becoming nothing but white pools as what looked like blue electricity parked from them. All around him he barely heard the screams of others as he was blinded to the way the room seemed to cave in on them all as if it were being crushed under a large ton weight. He was clueless to the fact that holes seemed to be blasted into the wall. He was clueless to the horrific screams and the fleeing cries of feet stampeding out of the room. Or the blood that coated his porcelain face.

All he wanted to do was get away from the pain.

Ø Ø

Ora sat in the police station, his father right beside him, as well as the parents of the two boys who had sexually assaulted him. He could not believe what was happening. He had been harassed one second and the next covered in blood, one boy screaming in agony, clutching and arm that seemed to be crushed beyond repair, while the other lay on the ground…headless.

"That boy murdered my son!" yelled a raged and crying mother.

"That is not what our witnesses say, and there were fifteen boys still in that locker room who were present to the events. Young Iques was being held down, and considering the build of your boys there is no way that he could overpower them without some help."

"Then they helped, they wanted my boy dead, and I demand that they be punished!"

Ora's father glared before ushering his son outside. He squeezed the boy's shoulders as they left the office per the officer's okay. They were silent the entire ride home, Ora's father clutching his hand the entire way.

Ø Ø

Ora screamed in pain as the pain got worse and worse. He trashed about his room, knocking down everything, holes appearing all over the room as if blasted into by cannonball. The door to his room burst open and he was seized from behind, making him scream even louder. It was not until he heard a scream that he stopped and turned to find his father who knelt to the ground, nursing a crushed hand.

"Its okay Ora…daddy is here."

Ora sobbed as he was taken into his father's embrace. And that entire night as the man rocked the teen in his arms.

Ø Ø

"A…mutant…I'm a Mutant" said Ora as he watched the news, his father sitting next to him on the couch of their living room apartment.

His father looked at the screen and then at his son before he weaved an arm around his shoulders and held him close to his side.

"It's okay Ora, we'll figure something out."

Ora could only nod as he read the news line on the screen, _"Mutants exist."_ Footage of mutants being rounded up into armored cars and beaten by the police, and some fighting back, were playing on the screen as the reporter spoke.

Ø Ø

Charles Xavier frowned as he exited from Cerebro. The X Men were waiting for him and looked at him for their orders. He sighed as he began to tell them of his findings.

"A new mutant has awakened into his powers, His name is Ora Iques…he is a powerful one, even I had trouble finding him."

"So where to Chuck?" said Wolverine as he took a cigar from his mouth.

"Tokyo, Japan."

* * *

Well? I have not decided if I want to write a sequel to this yet but i am thinking about it. And just so everyone knows, Ora's mutation was that he could control Gravity. Thanks for reading and again, please Review. Happy 4th of July!

_Sayonara!_


End file.
